


Trapped in the Spell of a Demon

by Kn1ght_0f_t1m3



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blood, Cussing, Demons, Demonstuck, Fluff, Gay Stuff, Hunters, M/M, Sex, Smexy times, Sorry Not Sorry, Violence, possibly some Supernatural references, possibly some gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-03-29 16:36:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3903259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kn1ght_0f_t1m3/pseuds/Kn1ght_0f_t1m3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jake English and John Egbert, his cousin, are regular hunters. However, when they meet two demons that are famous for their power they find no escape...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Jake English glanced around the small abandoned townhouse that was his dwelling. Large shelves filled with books covered the walls of the study as he wrote in his book of secrets. It consisted of all the secrets he knew of demons and worst of all, one demon in particular. He fingered the charm that hung from the thread around his neck. He pulled the charm out from under his shirt. The white fang gleamed in the dim candlelit room.

It was a trophy… or so he liked to think. A demon who refused to hide his affection for Jake had gifted it to him after Jake had knocked it out in one of their many brawls. Why couldn't Jake kill him? Sure, he was a demon and had the greater advantage over a human hunter, but the situation wasn't like that. Jake had killed many demons so the killing part wasn't a problem at all. It was the fact of this one in particular. Jake could spot him from ten miles away and always had the advantage of a sneak attack. However, he was never able to pull the trigger. Not even when it was close combat and he had a knife. The task seemed impossible. He couldn't kill the demon boy named Dirk. 

'Tomorrow,' Jake thought, 'I'll have a nice rest tonight and get him tomorrow. I'll kill him.' 

Jake closed his book and stuffed it into his bag along with his pen. He climbed into the soft mattress after making sure his house was demon proof with special herbs, salt, and magic circles. 

Closing his eyes, he prayed silently so that his demonic admirer wouldn't haunt his dreams. A soft voice emitted from the tooth around his neck, as soothing as a parent's, "good night," it said. Jake liked to think of it as his dead grandmother who had been tragically killed in trying to give Jake a chance to escape from a demon, though he knew all too well that it was just Dirk trying to tease him or something. Jake rubbed the tooth subconsciously, admiring the smoothness. He always did this when he was seeking comfort. He didn't know why, but it always worked. 

Slowly but surely, he fell asleep. The feeling of wanting to be invaded engulfed him almost immediately. Jake shivered as he fought the enemy mind back with his own. After a long struggle, he managed to prevail, but his mind was now filled with images of Dirk. He growled and tried swatting them away, but it was no use. Jake woke up and let go of his tooth charm. "You'll have to try better than that, Strider," he muttered to the pointed bone. All he heard was laughter in his head for a reply. 

Jake sighed and curled into a tight ball. He grabbed another pillow and hugged it tightly. Jake closed his eyes and tried falling asleep. This time however, nothing tried to enter his mind and he slept peacefully.


	2. Chapter 2

'This is it,' Jake thought as he rose from his rest, 'I'm killing that demon today.' He wrapped his hand tightly around the fang and tucked it into his shirt. He grabbed his guns from the nightstand and slipped them into their holsters which were at his hips. He made sure that there was no sign that he was ever there and put his supplies into his pack. 

Jake walked to the back door of the abandoned house but was stopped by a ghastly force. He struggled to make any move, even blinking seemed like too much of an effort to bare. Two hands started crawling over his torso. Jake shuddered at the feeling and the force lifted. "Where you going?" The voice was like ice in his ear. Jake whirled around to face whatever it was. Sure enough, it was Dirk, his admirer. Jake was pinned to the wall with Dirk's powerful arms. He pinned Jake by the shoulders with a mischievous smirk as he let his gaze wander over the brunette. Jake struggled under the weight and huffed in frustration. 

Dirk paused and looked into Jake's eyes with ghost-like glowing orange ones. Jake reached for an herb in his pocket but was stopped when Dirk let go of Jake’s shoulder and pinned his wrist to the wall. Jake struggled and spat curses at the demon, but all Dirk did was grin at the boy. Jake felt Dirk sniff at his neck and tug on the leather rope around it to bring the tooth out. 

Dirk grinned "I thought that you threw it away or something. I would have never thought that you would keep it to remember me." Dirk examined his tooth as he continued to grin. 

Jake scoffed, "as if I would ever want to remember you. This is my little trophy." 

Dirk smiled menacingly at the boy. "Is that so? Surely you must remember how you got the 'trophy' in the first place." Jake glared at the demon but provided no comment. "Of course, my gifts come with a small price." Dirk licked his lips, "what do you say, hunter? It would be such a shame to kill you." Dirk gave him puppy eyes with a pathetic sounding whimper. 

Jake shuddered in disgust and wrenched his hand away to reach for his gun. He sidestepped away from the demon and started firing. However, Dirk was already on the run. Jake couldn't have a chance like this escape, his prey had come him. Jake chased the blonde around as Dirk dogged bullets left and right. Jake turned a corner but found no trace of Dirk. He cautiously entered the room ahead and looked around. No sign of him. Jake frowned with worry and turned around. In an instant, he was pinned to the floor by a heavy weight that pressed his hips and chest down. Jake regained his vision from the shock and looked up to see an overly excited Dirk whose eyes gleamed even brighter then usual. Dirk's hands were pressing hard against Jake's chest as he sat on his hips, licking his lips. Jake aimed quickly for the demon's head, but no shot came. His wrists were now pressed firmly to the ground beside his head as as Dirk hovered over him. He pressed his lips against Jake's for a firm kiss. 

Jake drew in a breath. What? He knew Dirk was attracted to him, but he didn't know that he would just… kiss him. Jake's grip around his pistols loosened and they dropped to the floor. Jake suddenly found himself kissing back as his eyes slowly dropped to a close. Jake felt Dirk's cold tongue slide over his lips as he blocked a small moan. Jake broke away and struggled to get away from Dirk. "That's enough of a price!" He hissed. 

Dirk smirked and shook his head, "it's not enough of a price until I say it is." He said seductively, causing a shiver to grip Jake's spine. Dirk slid Jake's hands above Jake's head and held them in place with one hand as he used the other to drag a finger down Jake's lips. "Trust me, you'll know when you've payed your price.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 8/ I apologize for the shortness of the chapters, but they will get longer as the story goes on!


	3. Blue and Red

John Egbert waited for his prey to step under the devil's trap that he had created under a tarp that covered the street. He watched from his spot on the roof of a building. 'Just a couple more steps...' John thought as he watched the blonde demon slowly near where he had drew the complicated circle. "Come on, come on," he whispered to himself as he waited. He had been waiting for the longest time just to watch that demon go back to hell. John and the demon had always been rivals since day one. However, whenever John was about to kill him, the demon would always escape with speed that outmatched the blink of an eye. Once, he had even managed to capture John, but John had too much experience in hunting to stay trapped forever. So, he managed to distract the demon while he broke the ropes that bound him to a simple wooden chair, but the demon whispered something that echoed in John's mind; his name. 

"Dave Strider..." it had whispered in the split second that John had run past and sure enough, every other fellow hunter knew about him. Dave and his brother Dirk were known for the most kills and how strong they both were. Neither of them ever let prey escape. It was always tracked down again and killed that instant, so why wouldn't Dave kill him? What was so special about him that a Strider would spare him? These questions were always waiting to be answered and today was the day when John was going to get those answers that he wanted for so long. 

Dave was almost at the trap. "What's taking him so long?" John hissed to himself. Shit. Dave's head snaked to John's direction with a mischievous smirk. "Fuck, fuck, fuck," John scrambled to his feet, but it was too late to run. Dave was already on the roof, still wearing his smirk.

"Hey, Johnny boy. What are you doing all the way up here? You should have come to greet me," Dave said in a sort of whimpering tone of voice. Dave took slow steps closer, "I missed you. I haven't seen you in the longest time, John. I thought you had given up on me or something..." Dave paused with a sad look on his face. John's own face was filled with shock as he saw the demon'e expression. "What? Demons can't have emotions like humans? We're both alive you know. Every living thing is capable of having emotion no matter how low they may seem." Dave's smirk widened as he tilted his head a little, "I think I might have more emotion than most too."

John glanced around as he looked for a way to escape. When he found none that might not lead him to a slow death by a demon, he looked Dave in the eye, "go to hell and don't come back." He spat with anger and hatred in his voice.

Dave took another step closer, "John~" he whimpered, "why are you so mean? Hell is no place for anyone." For some reason, John seemed to believe him. Hell was't a place for anyone. He had heard thing from other demons that prodded him every time he exorcised one. Hell was a place of torture beyond imagination, and since there is no way to kill a spirit or demon, it was eternal until you found some way to escape. To make matters worse, a month on earth was equal to a full year down in hell, and those years weren't fast like a month. No, time down there was different. It went faster, but still the same.

"Now why would I go back to a full millennium of torture when I can stay up here and have some fun? It's like an all you can eat buffet up here! So manny different blood types! ... now give me one good reason as to why I would go back home when no one notices me? I'm feared up here. I have power here." Dave paused as he stared John down, "I don't want that taken away from me," he frowned deeply, "and I would hate it if you were the one to take it away from me. Besides, incase you haven't realized, I have saved your ass so many times. I could have easily snapped your neck every single time you pranced through my door..." Dave hesitated as he searched for a way to describe what was going on inside him every single time he had a chance to kill John, "but I couldn't kill you. Call me a coward if you will," Dave licked his lips seductively, "but I don't think that statement suits me all that well."

John bit his lip and took a few steps back. Dave was getting way too close for his liking. John shuddered as Dave lightly set a finger on his chest.

"You know what, I think I like you, John, and I don't mean as in partner like or anything," Dave leaned in until his lips where just two centimeters away from John's ear, "I mean that you make my kokoro go 'doki doki'."

John shivered and closed his eyes as he felt Dave's hot breath brush up against his ear. John could feel Dave's ever breath and every small disturbance he caused in the air with each of his movements. Was he about to give in? No. He can't give in. Not when he came this far. 

John opened his eyes and came back to his senses once more. He planted his hands on the blonde demon's chest and pushed him away as he took another step back. Bad idea. Wind rushed though John's ears as his hair whipped around. His arms were stretched out in front of him along with his legs. 

CRACK!!

Everything went blank.


	4. Is this What I've Wanted?

Jake English glanced up at Dirk Strider, holding his breath while being pinned down by Dirk's heavy weight. Jake couldn't lie to himself anymore, he was being pulled further and further into the fact that he should love Dirk too instead of hating him just because he was exotic. 

Jake opened his mouth to let out the small whine of frustration that he was holding in. Dirk had been teasing Jake for a while now and no matted how much he told himself that he hated the demon, Dirk had already pulled Jake into this, it was his job to follow through with the job. Jake tried to squirm his hands out of the demon's own, but no luck. Dirk was too strong for Jake. Compared to him, Jake was a small twig that he's just waiting to snap.

Dirk smirked down at the brunette, "Jake," he said in a mocking tone, "is that lust I hear?" Dirk let out a fake gasp, "is that lust for... me?!" Jake narrowed his eyes at the demon and tried to hit him in any way possible.

Jake groaned, "shut up! Let me go you son of a bitch!" 

Dirk smirked to the point here it seemed like his lips would run off his face at any given moment. Jake wanted to slap that smirk right off him as he waited. "There's no way I'm going to let you go Jake. Stop lying to yourself. You know you want me." Dirk leaned into the crook of Jake's neck and brushed his lips up against it. Jake couldn't keep in the small moan that passed his lips. Dirk purred with content at the sound and started giving him short licks to the sensitive flesh. The victim shivered in response and tried to squirm again. "Oh please, you can't get away from me. If you ever so, I can always track you down. That simple." 

"Then stop." Jake closed his eyes and took a deep breath, "I can't stand this," he admitted.

Dirk lightly nipped at the skin that was now wet with his demonic saliva. Jake moaned softly and tilted his head back. Dirk's breaths started coming in short gasps before he moved Jake's shirt collar to bite the soft skin between his shoulder and neck. He gasped at the feeling of Dirk's teeth sliding into Jake's flesh. The demon started hungrily sucking on the blood that oozed out of the would before licking the last droplets away and sliding is hand over it to heal the wound. Jake gasped and turned his head to the side so he could see no trace of the wound. Dirk had healed him completely. Jake had heard that demons had such abilities, but he had never actually seen them get used before. It sort of amazed him how powerful demons really were. Jake panted softly and stared up at the demon with disbelief. Dirk smirked at him, "you taste so good, Jake," he purred as he bent down to nose Jake's cheek, "so, so, very good."

Suddenly, every part of him went extremely hot. Jake panted even harder to try and cool down but it was no use. Dirk seemed to notice this since the flesh that he was touching was particularly hot and Jake was sweating bullets. Dirk let go of the human's wrists and pinned them down by altering the force around them instead while he worked to take his shirt off. Jake sighed softly with relief. Though it wasn't enough, it still exposed him to the cool air. 

Dirk leaned down and started licking the sweat droplets off Jake's chest. Jake let a groan escape which was answered by a purr. Dirk lightly nipped at the area and started sucking on it. "Please hurry up," Jake whimpered. Wait. What the hell was he doing?! Did he just ask a demon to have sex with him?! What was wrong with him?! Dirk lightly dragged his long nails down Jake's sides as Jake gasped and arched his back into Dirk's tongue. 

Dirk pulled away and licked his lips, "my, my, Jake~ do you really want me?" 

"Yes!" Jake blurted out without thinking about the consequence. WHAT THE HELL?! 

Dirk leaned down and gave Jake what he knew he wanted. He kissed him hard and rough. Jake kissed the demon back immediately this time and took advantage of his slightly raised hips to wrap a leg around him. Jake could't control himself anymore. Nothing made any sense to him but Dirk. Everything was so familiar for Jake now. The way his eyes glowed in the dim morning light, the way his muscles rippled underneath his skin with every movement he made, how his voice sounded slightly deep with a the slightest hint of a twang, and how his spiky blonde hair is brushed back as if wind is always blowing past it. 

Jake blushed at his thoughts and pressed Dirk closer with his leg so that he wouldn't see how red his cheeks were. Dirk's hands snaked down Jake's torso and to his pants. The lump that was inside was slowly growing with each thought and with each time the demon boy's tongue passed over the human's lips. Jake gave in and slowly parted his mouth. Dirk merrily slipped his tongue inside. Jake gasped as he felt the heat in his demonic saliva as it mixed in with his. Jake squirmed at the heat inside him grew. The demon slowly unzipped Jake's pants and gave the lump the attention that it needed so badly. Jake pushed his hips up into Dirk's hand and let out a moan. 

"Good boy," Dirk growled in approval, "I've been waiting for such a good boy to come my way." Dirk licked Jake's ear with a smirk, "guess I finally found you." 

Jake whimpered and let go of everything, "come on Dirk!" He begged as he rocked his hips some. The demon seemed to be extremely turned on by this because he immediately let go of his cock and shoved his pants off. Jake panted and closed his eyes as he basked in the coolness of the fresh air. He then watched as Dirk stripped himself of his own clothing, blushing and squirming, willing for him to move faster. However, Dirk seemed intent on teasing Jake. 

When everything was off, Dirk poked his index and middle finger in Jake's face. Now it was Jake's turn to tease. He seductively started licking the demon's fingers and lightly sucked on them from time to time. Dirk watched with his signature smirk and kept his eyes on the human's tongue as it passed over his cool flesh. 

As soon as his fingers were completely covered with Jake's saliva, Dirk slowly eased one up Jake's entrance. Jake drew in a sharp breath as he felt the demon's nails painfully scratch the sensitive tissue inside of him. Jake kicked and squirmed, but it only made it worse. Dirk whimpered like a puppy that was being punished and slipped his finger out. "I'm sorry."

Jake regained control for a small minute, "no, you're not," he hissed, "demons can't have feelings."

Dirk seemed to be taken back for a few moments and before Jake knew it, his freakishly long tongue was up Jake's entrance. Jake moaned and felt terrible for the things he just said. He had no idea why though. Something in him seemed to flip like a switch, reminding him of how close Dirk's erection was to his lips. Jake leaned forward a little and started to slowly lick and suck at the blonde's length. Dirk let out a soft moan and wrapped his arms around Jake's waist to resist bucking his hips into his mouth. 

By the time they both finished, Jake felt needier than ever. It felt like there was no escape from it, not even if he was fucked by Dirk a million times. He blinked and Dirk's position was back to straddling him. Jake gazed up at him "I am so sorry," he whimpered, "I didn't mean it." 

Dirk smiled victoriously and dragged a nail down Jake's chest. "It's okay, I forgive you." At the end of the last word, he shoved himself inside of Jake. Jake gasped loudly and closed hie eyes as Dirk started with a soft and slow pace for Jake to adjust around him. He gradually went faster until Jake became a moaning and panting mess underneath Dirk. Jake tested moving his hands, but the force was still there. Jake made an odd noise of frustration and tried to lean up to Dirk's level, but Jake's neck was too short to reach him. Dirk understood and leaned down to kiss Jake while his hand found it's way to Jake's length and started to give it a few strokes that matched the pace of his thrusting. 

Jake's pleasure was at it's peak. His stomach clenched some as the pressure inside continued to build. He kissed Dirk harder as he released, letting his orgasm spray onto both the boys' torsos. Jake let out a long moan which turned into a loud groan as Dirk snuggled in deep inside of him before he came as well. Jake panted and leaned his head back, whimpering as Dirk drew himself out. The force on his wrists was released and Jake found his arms immediately wrapping around Dirk's torso. 

"I..." Jake started but was unable to finish due to the exhaustion that gripped him.

Dirk stroked his hair, "sh~ sleep."

Jake closed his eyes and let himself drift away as he clung to the orange-eyed demon. A realization hit him as hard as a train; he was truly in love and couldn't deny it any more. He had to get away with Dirk somehow because if his cousin found him like this... Jake didn't even want to think about what would happen, much less be there to find out.


	5. Revival

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! I've been quite busy lately… anyway, here's chapter five!

Dave Strider watched the small, black-haired human boy named John Egbert who was now on his bed. His flanks were rising and falling with each breath as he slept peacefully. It was the first time he had slept in such way since the apocalypse. Dave poked the human's cheek, giggling and purring with delight at how squishy it was. 

Seeing John die had left him heart broken, but he knew that eventually John would come back to life. It was stupid of John to take that extra step back. A fall from that height would have killed any regular human, but Dave knew John was no regular human. Hell, Dave had no idea if John was even human at all. If anything, Dave knew that he had to bring John back with him to the Under World. However, something inside Dave told him that he should just leave the boy alone. Hell wasn't a place for anything, but it was more than this thought that bothered him. 

John started to stir with a scrunched up face. Dave tilted his head a little as he watched expectantly. John hadn't been asleep for that long, but it was enough to make Dave's head spin with worry. For a demon, the injury would have healed a long time ago. 

John slowly opened his eyes and looked up at the blonde demon figure. Dave's red eyes glowed brightly as a smile tugged at his lips. In an instant, Dave was on top of him. 

John's foggy and tired vision cleared a little. He jumped in surprised and tried to push Dave off. "Guess you're finally awake, huh? That's great! I have big plans for you." John squirmed in fear. He knew that whatever plans he had, they weren't good ones at all. Dave grinned down at him, "but first let's get you something to eat." 

John blinked in surprise, not expecting to have anything to eat until a couple of days. Dave got off him, but not after shackling his ankle to the leg of the bed. He then swiftly walked out of the room and locked the door behind him. He knew John might be able to get out if he put his head to it. Dave was glad that the apartment room he had chosen was high up so John wouldn't even dream of jumping out. As far as he was concerned, Dave was the one that brought him back and not himself. Dave couldn't even begin to explain the excitement that was bubbling inside him, nor did he know why he was so excited. It was just some human… John wasn't a human. Was that why Dave was excited? 

Dave shrugged the feeling off. It was probably just some demonic hormone acting up. Dave walked into the small kitchen area and found some stale meat. Dave guessed that it was still good enough to eat. He never did understand human food. When he finished he brought the cooked flesh back to John. 

John looked up from the newspaper that he was reading to pass the time and glared at Dave. "What do you want?" 

"I want you to eat so you don't die on me, and meat makes blood taste nice," Dave said with a small purr. He handed the plate of food to John.

John glared at the lump of cooked meat, "I'm not hungry."

Dave grinned, "sure you are. Now eat before I shove it down your throat." 

John glared defiantly at the demon before slowly starting to eat. Dave watched him with eyes that glowed brighter than usual. Slowly licking his lips, Dave watched as John's mouth formed around the flesh and took it into his body. 

John glanced at the blonde before defensively arching his back. "What do you want?"

Dave narrowed his eyes slightly, "nothing. I'm just imagining the taste of your blood as soon as all of the meat is digested," he lied smoothly. Lying was his specialty of course, the same for every demon. 

John stared him down. He had no intention whatsoever to believe that what Dave was saying was true. Any word he said was worth nothing more than a pice of thread. Dave could go kill himself a thousand times for all he cared. Then again, if that wasn't the truth, then what was? John let out a sigh. There was no way to get anything out of a demon… except one… a bribe. That was all a demon would ever go for. The only problem was finding what to give the demon. Secrets? Locations? Dave didn't seem like the type who would go for any of those. John raised his eyebrows. Of course! He was such a idiot! He could just find something big enough to exchange for his freedom. … but what? John had nothing to give that Dave would go for. 

John finished eating and set his plate down on the nightstand and looked at Dave straight in the eye, trying to dig out some answers. John's eyes widened at what he saw in them. 

Was that a glint of…

 

 

Lust?


	6. What am I?

Jake woke up hours later and groggily looked around. The heavy weight on his chest being too much. Jake narrowed his eyes as he noticed his clothes that were on the floor. He slowly looked in the direction of the weight and sucked in a breath. A demon's arm was draped over his chest. 

Jake blushed, not only was the demon amazingly good looking, he was naked just like the human. Wait… Jake's vision cleared up a bit from the fog that his slumber had left behind. Was that Dirk? Jake squeaked and tried to push the demon away, memories flooding back into his mind. Had he really just- oh no… Jake bit his lip nervously. He needed to get out of of the townhouse before Dirk woke up, but how? The blonde had a tight lock around him that probably wouldn't loosen soon. 

Dirk started pulling Jake closer to his chest which made Jake's heart race as a dark blush creeped to his cheeks. Jake watched Dirk closely, wondering what the blonde was going to do to him. 

 

Dirk peeked an eye open and looked to the small boy in his arms. Fuck yes. He just banged with Jake English. Dirk quickly brought the boy up and gave him a loving kiss on the lips. 

It was impossible for Jake to resist, he quickly kissed Dirk back, feeling a warm and fuzzy feeling in his chest, making his heart beat faster. Demons we're know for being cold, heartless creatures, yet Dirk's lips were so soft and warm. Not to mention how heated up the fang around his neck was extremely heated up. 

Jake slowly opened his eyes once he felt Dirk pull away and gasped softly. The usual blur he saw from not wearing any glasses was gone. Jake could hardly remember the last time he could see clearly. Dirk had stepped on his glasses in on of their many brawls, and since there was practically no one left on the planet, Jake had no way to get new ones, but now he no longer needed any. "Dirk… h-how did you…" Jake was unable to finish due to his amazement. 

Dirk purred with delight. It was the first time that Jake had ever used his name in such a manner. It sounded sort of… loving… it made him extremely happy to hear it. Dirk gently kissed Jake's forehead "I'm a demon, love~" he purred out in a tune that would have once made Jake sick. Now it only made his heart happily soar as the fang vibrated. 

Jake laughed softly and gently picked up the tooth that was glowing a light orange. For the first time, he actually managed to see it as a gift. Jake tried to get up to put on some clothes, but Dirk weighed him down "Diiiirrrkkkk!" Jake whined, "I need to eat. You've had your fun." Jake looked up at Dirk who was pouting. 

Dirk slowly let go with a sigh and watched as Jake got dressed. He followed the boy like a puppy for the rest of the day, casually feeding off of the boy's blood after Jake ate. "Your blood is so sweet~" Dirk purred, "I don't think I've ever had blood as sweet at yours~" 

Jake frowned and rubbed the tooth around his neck. Dirk was feeding so he couldn't see Jake's expression. Now Jake was sort of used to Dirk feeding after he ate and the demon would always numb him before he took a bite. Jake was in love with Dirk… but he was starting to wonder if he was just a form of feeding instead of someone Dirk loved… maybe it was just Dirk feeding both his lust and his stomach…


	7. Absent Hatred

Dave Strider was tired of this dream. Absolutely sick of it. John had been staying with him for about a week now and every night he would have the same dream. 

'He was walking peacefully among a green meadow bathed in the gentle light of the moon. Flowers bloomed beautifully, but this wasn't the beauty of the Land of the Living and most definitely wasn't the horrors of hell. This place is was so much more alive… and it couldn't possibly be heaven. Even if it was, heaven was in ruins. The Angels fled soon after the apocalypse after they were vastly outnumbered. 

'The sound of a trumpet ripped through the air and Dave was lost in an endless world of black. Dave couldn't breathe. His chest felt too heavy and his body wouldn't move at all. Something that could only be described as feelings chocked him and made him want to cry out with the utter pain he felt. His mind and heart ached which is as strange because Demons were said to have no heart.'

Dave always woke up with a gasp after that and stormed to John's room. It was midnight. Of course it was midnight. His dreams always ended around midnight. 

He was full with rage, yet as soon as he saw John's face covered in the soft light of the moon… all of that vanished. He hated John for it. Demons were supposed to be filled with hatred! Yet how could John of all people make that all vanish as if it were never there? As if the rage he felt for humanity taking his world never even existed, and as if the joy he felt for taking his world back was replaced with sorrow. How, how could John have such a strong effect on him?!

Dave looked down at John's neck and bit his lip before his tongue slowly slid across them hungrily. He hadn't fed in such a long time… but the thought of John's peaceful expression from behind his glasses made that all go away. He hadn't tasted human blood for over a week and he wasn't even hungry. 

He froze when he saw John blink awake and stayed there, absolutely frozen. He didn't know what to do. What would John say if he foung that the demon he was hunting was watching him sleep at night too?

John frowned deeply and sat up on his bed, rubbing his eyes so he could see in the dim light. "Dave?" He groaned out "what's the matter, did you get tired of me already?" 

Dave blinked at John's question and snorted before looking away "trust me, I've been tired of you for the past week." He grumbled. 

John snorted and rolled his eyes. "Then why did you save my life? Surely if you hate me you would have just left me there to die?"

Dave smirked slightly at John's question "I thought I would bring my brother a little present. You know, so he could get some kicks out of you."

John's face turned paper white. Of course it did, everyone knew about Dirk Strider - the master of torture and practically the King of all demons… well, besides Satan of course. No one could ever kill Dirk. He would kill them (or capture them for fun) faster than they could draw a weapon… or so the stories went. He swallowed hard as he thought about his cousin who vowed to hunt the blonde demon down. Was Jake even still alive or was his blood sucked dry by Dirk? 

Dave felt a soft pain in his chest when he saw John's expression, wondering what tie he had to his brother. Surely if they had met Dirk would have killed him. Dirk killed or tortuted anyone who crossed his path - especially if they were a hunter. 

He cursed himself and took a step closer to John, making the black-haired boy flinch. "Of course, I could just give you a world of pain myself. Then I wouldn't have to deal with my brother stealing all the fun." He sat down on the bed and John quickly shifted away. 

Dave quickly placed a hand on John's shoulder to keep him in place and leaned in to take in a deep breath of his neck. He could smell his sweet blood from under his skin and his mouth watered. Thoughts crossed through his head and he wanted to suck John dry and devour all of the smooth Crimson liquid. 

"Get the hell away from me." John hissed as he tried to pull his head away from Dave. 

He couldn't resist. 

Dave roughly pulled John back into him and bit down, his teeth sinking into John's skin without him even licking the area to numb it. 

John let out a cry of pain and struggled under Dave's grip. "Get off of me!" He shrieked. 

Dave's eyes widened at the sudden flow of blood that entered his mouth. It made his hunger grow and his teeth to sink further into John's neck. 

John bit his lip hard and whimpered as he tried to stop struggling, knowing that it would only make everything so much worse. "Dave please… please stop." John could feel his eyes getting heavy as he lost his blood to Dave. 

Dave's eyes widened as he felt John getting limp under his force. He quickly threw his hunger away and licked the two puncture marks he made on his neck to try and heal them. He couldn't let John die on him. Sure, John may just come back to life again, but he couldn't let it be his fault again. He didn't know why, nor did he really care, he just couldn't let John die again because of him. He gently set down on the bed and slid his hands into the boy's hair to try and coax him into sleep. 

It worked thankfully and Dave pulled away to see a sleeping John in his arms. 

He quickly stormed off to the bathroom and looked into the cracked mirror with wide eyes. Could he not control himself around John?! It felt like he was being ruled by John. He hated it yet… he didn't mind it… he didn't mind it at all… what the hell was happening to him?


	8. Author's Note (please read this is very important)

Hello, everyone! Unfortunately, I am not here to talk about the next chapter of this story because there won't be one. Please stick around, though! This particular version of the story won't be continued, but there is a new version in the making. Please read more to find out about it and why I won't be continuing the story on here.

The reason as to why I am not continuing Trapped in the Spell of a Demon is because I do not see it going anywhere so far. The plot wasn't thought out well enough and there are too many grammar mistakes for me to count. I can't really see a future for John and Dave the way this story is written so far. There is just no way I can make the plot interesting while still explaining how exactly John came back to life. Dirk and Jake would have somewhat of a future in this plot, but there really is no way to put that into words either. Honestly, I just think this plot is dead and there is no way for me to expand on my writing ability with this version. PLEASE DO NOT PANIC, THOUGH!!!

There is another version that you can read and I can guarantee that it is much better than this one. The new version does not have explicit scenes because I wanted it to be safe for all ages. If I get enough votes, however, I may just create another account and place all of the mature scenes from the story on there. The new story has seven chapters so far (as much as this one) and there is an eighth coming soon. I can really see this brand new version taking off with various plot twists and a bunch of character development and mysteries to be solved. The ships and characters will still be the same besides the fact that I am adding a few new characters to the scene. This new story explains John and Jake's background a bit more and how they first came to meet their lovely demons. 

The new story is posted on Wattpad and it is called Trapped in a Demon's Spell. I sincerely hope you all read it and continue to support me. I really do enjoy writing and it always makes me happy to see just how many people enjoy the stories I create. Please continue to support me by following Lantica (me) on Wattpad. Thank you for reading and for all of your support.

Sincerely, 

Kn1ght_0f_t1m3


End file.
